dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/Template Progress
Template: Dragon Content 14/04/2013 It's all in one. This template contains the infobox, tabbers and mugshot. Good to coverup all database related templates and will support the parameters that are left from the infobox and tabber template. This new template will make it possible for us to hide unreleased content better. Template: I 13/03/2013 replaced the location of the I template. During that process some of the I displays where temp unavailable. If some I templates don't work anymore please report it in this blog. This update was needed for the next large I template update. Some old codes like the support of earth, fire, water and nature moves are fully removed. If there are still some left. Please report or fix with the correct names. Template: Data 13/04/2013 The sell and xp parameters are listed on the database. The attack and train data is currently in progress. Soon all main dragon data will be loaded from the database. 07/04/2013 The storegold and storegem are now list to that database. 15/03/2013 The attacks database is updated with the id's. 13/03/2013 I update the dragon database with both id, shortname, elem and basepower: and and 04/03/2013 Finaly we have done it. After check and controle all data in the game whe finaly can announce that we found the damage formule. All credits go straight to Andibad for finding the formule. Offcourse we want to make this formule user friendly and I started to code an template for it named: Damage. Since it's an database template we can't inlcude the docs on that page but I will try to update it in the Data docs. If you still don't known what an template does than the Template Guide is an good start. With this template we finaly can make an battle section template just like we did with earning tabber. It will probaly take some time to finish that one since we don't known how far we want to display and support the values on the pages In order to use the template just type this in source: An example for an Pure Dragon from level 20 with an silver star that attack with Pure Light Note that this formule currently doesn't support the bonus damage from event dragons yet. I will try to include that later. Future ideas with this template is including primary element of the target dragon that can replace the bonus parameter. Later on when the database project is finished it will even be possible to add the dragonname as parameter. Well that's it for this news. Because this formule it probaly will take some more time to finish the infobox but I'm working on it. Still have ideas or suggestion about that one. Post it here. Template: Infobox 14/04/2013 The breedingtime and hatchtime parameters are no longer needed and are now loaded on the database. 13/04/2013 The sell and xp parameters are no longer needed and are now loaded on the database. 25/03/2013 The minigame parameters are replaced to the available tabber. The buygold and buygem parameters are no longer needed. 25/03/2013 The level parameter is no longer required. 24/03/2013 Both type as the elements parameters are build-in inside the Template:Data/Dragons. You no longer have to add them to the new infobox. 15/03/2013 An new update for the infobox will be implemented soon. This new css technique will make it possible to create hover information. Really usefull for improving the description tag and add some more information to the infobox. The best thing about it is that this will be visible in mobile mode without any collapse or other requirement. This will also make it possible to add more detailed info on the other rows. The last future update is so you can see is that change about the breeding parameter. The breedable parameter will get replaced by "Breeding" that will contain one of these parameters: *N/A *Tier 1 *Tier 2 *Tier 3 The second new parameter will be "Recept" and "ReceptCost" but it's not sure yet if this will be implemented into an template and than these parameter won't be needed anymore. Last thing is that it's maybe better to add this info database sided. Than none of these parameters will be required in the future. 13/03/2013 One last thing: The new infobox will now display the id next to the dragon name ;) If it's not there than the id id not to the database yet. If you known the id from that dragon please report it. Template:Tabber 14/04/2013 The tabber|Available template no longer need attack parameters. 7/04/2013 The tabber|Available template is created and currently can be used for elemental, hybrid and unique dragon pages. The other pages will need an bit more coding. One of them requires an category update on the infobox. 30/03/2013 The tabber|Dragons Parameter no longer need parameters. Both earning as basepower are now automated to the database. This data is now grabbed from the Template:Gold that is linked against to Template:Data/Dragons. For example it's now possible to manaly display earning like . The tabber|dragon template is using the same system to display it. Don't forget we only secured your data so please remain active with all missing info from dragons that will be released in the future. 05/03/2013 Yeah it's finaly finished, found an way to dodge the current bugs in the tabber system!! People I present to you the battle template: The syntax is just as easy to use as the earning tabber. It even look an bit to an little infobox: For more info simply visit the Template:Tabber. So you can see I have removed the counter section. That section just didn't give really usefull info ones you figure out the elemental advantage. If you have any other ideas for this template? Feel free to post it here ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Announcements Category:News